Tournament Arc
The Tournament Arc is the twentieth story arc in the series and takes place immediately after The Northern Merchant Arc. * Chapter One: '''Blaze wakes up in his Greenland village home and goes to the kitchen for some morning Vodka and a side of coffee. Blaze hallucinates and sees his deceased friend Andy. He attempts to share an unopened bottle of his most expensive Vodka with him but it runs through the hallucinations hands and crashes on the floor. "Andy" salutes before vanishing and Blaze is left alone in the kitchen. One of his teeth cracks from gritting and he lets out a roar that breaks all his homes windows. * '''Chapter Two: '''Taking place shortly after the first chapter, Blaze decides to stop sulking over the past and to create something new for the future. He signs up for the local arena's tournament using Steven's name so that people don't commit suicide after seeing his name on the roster. After finding out that 137 other competitors were signed up, Blaze begins to doubt his own strength due to the duplication ability being used- He travels around the village searching but only manages to kill 96 of the competitors before the tournament day begins. A short scene shows a compilation of the various rounds and opponents going through the ranks. * '''Chapter Three: '''The sun has set and seven of the competitors are left. Blaze's vision is fading and he can feel that many of his internal organs have shut down; However, because his body is too scared of him to let him die, he carries on. The host of the tournament announces that there was a slight mix-up in the scheduling and they were going to be having a free-for-all between three of the competitors to speed things up. Blaze is put up against the familiar Sean and not-so-familiar Will but before the host can start the battle, Sean quits not wanting to fight him. It is allowed and Sean is allowed to leave, leaving just Blaze and Will. Unable to exhaust the energy to generate magic, Blaze draws his ''Branding Iron''. Will is quickly defeated as he has no bloodline abilities or even magic to use. Blaze is declared the winner and returns to the waiting area for other competitors to battle. * '''Chapter Four: '''Sean is seen waiting for Blaze as he exits the arena and notices his fatigue and offers him water. The two talk and Sean reveals that he mysteriously disappeared in order to go "train" and join the United States Air Force. The apologies glide over Blaze's head as the two never really knew each other that well to begin with. Sean is later seen wishing luck as Blaze is called back into the arena before leaving. * '''Chapter Five: '''Blaze and one other are the only two left to fight and are pitted against each other. The wind is high, tensions are high, half the audience is high on cocaine because of how long the event is taking. And then when time is called, Blaze lifts his glasses and looks into his opponents eyes; Activating his special ability ''Madness '''''and causing the man to show the whites of his eyes, foam at the mouth, and pass out. Blaze is then given the championship and claims the final gold medal for himself (A total of 6). Expanding his borrowed name, yet not satisfied, Blaze realizes that he has friends who are still alive. He tells 'Andy' bye and then sets off for the last time: Back to Fort Wallace.